The Translational Endeavors Core consists of two functions: Translational Workforce Development (TWD) and Pilot Translational & Clinical Studies (PTCS). The scope of the clinical and translational research (CTR) workforce is broad and includes disciplines across workplaces including physicians, other doctoral professionals, research coordinators, nurses, nutritionists, pharmacists, informaticists, exercise physiologists, clinician scientists, pre-clinical translational scientists, research coordinators, and other health professionals. GaCTSA recognizes the need to sustain and enrich this workforce. The goals of the TWD Function are: 1) Extend our existing training and career development programs to the broader GaCTSA CTR workforce, 2) Develop the Competency-based Career Coaching System (C3S), a proof-of-concept system to assess the learning needs of the CTR workforce, and 3) Develop and implement a multi-level dissemination plan that will return results of the C3S system to GaCTSA members and the larger CTSA community. The goal of the PTCS function is to steward seed funds to expand innovative approaches to advancing translational science and patient-oriented research across the spectrum of CTR. PTCS will do this by: 1) Developing and supporting innovative approaches to advance translational science through targeted pilot grant funding, and 2) Providing infrastructure for programmatic review of pilot grants for translational research funding mechanisms within GaCTSA partner institutions and provide mechanisms to monitor their success.